Farewell Clow
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Yue's thoughts as he sees Clow dying. His last farewell to his formal master, friend, father... and loved one. Review please!!


Farewell Clow  
  
It was a dark, cold night. A night that I will always remember. It was winter, with snow falling from the sky as if it was breaking, filling the earth with it unstained beauty. Mi master had reunited Cerberus and me. He had told us that he had something important to tell us.  
  
-- "Today is the day that I'm dying."  
  
-- "What are you saying?" I asked surprised.  
  
-- "That joke is not funny Clow." Cerberus seemed mad, angry after the words Clow had spoken... if it was a joke, it was to cruel.. even for him  
  
-- "It isn't a joke Cerberus. Today I'm parting." He sounded honest, serious... please no...  
  
-- "But Clow.!"  
  
-- "You'll have a new master."  
  
-- "But we don't want another master." I said, daring. I don't want anyone else Clow.. I just want you.  
  
-- "As you say that, Yue, you'll be the chosen one to judge this person."  
  
-- "Clow."  
  
-- "So things can be equal, Cerberus will choose your new master."  
  
-- "You're serious about this, aren't you Clow?" asked Cerberus. Even I could hear the pain in his voice.  
  
-- "I am. But we'll see again."  
  
Still smiling, Clow Reed died.. He died in peace, in his armchair. I could do nothing else.  
  
-- "I'll take care Cerberus."  
  
-- "But.."  
  
-- "I'll take care."  
  
-- "Sigh... alright Yue. Until we see each other again."  
  
I knew that Cerberus wanted to stay, even almost as much as I did, after all, he had also loved Clow, but not like I did... never like me. I don't know if Clow purpose was that I could feel all this for him when he created me, but I felt it. Truly felt it.  
  
I raised the book he created with his magic and hold it in front of my chest. Cerberus watched as all the cards entered the book, and with a last glance of confused feelings to Clow, Cerberus began to float and I was only there, still as always, watching as the Guardian Beast Seal.. no, as my brother entered the book.  
  
When the whirl of magi and power ended, I watched for a few minutes the image of Cerberus in the cover. I left the book on the table and inserted the key in which Clow had spend the last months in the lock. It didn't surprised me when I saw it becoming one with the lock. After all, it was Clow the one that had created all this. All the real in my world.. And now it was disappearing.  
  
It shocked me when I noticed I was keeping from crying.  
  
When I turned, he was right in front of me. I came near him carefully, not believing the truth that was in front of my eyes. It couldn't be truth that he was dead. It was so. so. so impossible. He was the greatest wizard of the world, probably the most powerful magician of all times. and I was never going to see him again.  
  
I kneeled in front of him. With his kind smile, and his closed eyes. the only thing that was missing was his breathing. He looked like sleeping.  
  
Carefully I raised my hand until I was cupping his chick. it felt warm, as if he was going to wake up of a dream and was going to tell me all this was a joke. but slowly, his white skin was losing heat.  
  
All this had to be a nightmare. Clow was dead, he had left me. He had parted and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I had left the most important person in my life die.  
  
I was angry, furious, betrayed. Why had he left us? Why had he left ME? I did everything that was in my hands to be the best, so he could be proud of mi, so he could care about me. so he could love me.. and he with his damned smile and his damned tranquility had told me that I would find a new master.  
  
Maybe Cerberus wants a new master, but I don't! I don't want anyone else! I just want Clow!! Even now that he is dead, I'm still longing for him. No one could never make me feel as happy and calm and satisfied as I feel besides him. Even now, that I'm alone, only with his body, I feel fine. but this will be probably the last time.  
  
I lifted his body carefully and began walking to his room. I could smell the scent of Clow's hair.. It smelled like magic.. It would also end. His head against my shoulder was a sweet weight I would never feel again.  
  
Damned Clow. So true. So Quiet... So... so needed... so sweet. So, so.. so loved!  
  
Y put him carefully in his bed, tenderly I put his head on the pillow.  
  
He was so beautiful.  
  
Slowly, I bend myself in front of his face.  
  
Mi father.  
  
My friend.  
  
My father.  
  
My creator.  
  
My everything.  
  
My only reason to exist had stopped living, and I was kissing him of good bye.  
  
I laid down besides him, hugging him near me. I stopped my effort for prevent my tears from flowing, and now they were running freely by my face, probably moistening his robes, but it didn't matter.  
  
He wasn't going to wake up, even if I cried all the ocean.  
  
Every heartbeat told me the truth, and I could feel how I was disappearing, to fulfill the destiny Clow had chosen for me. I had to obey him, because he was, is, and always will be my master. And even If I have another one, no one is going to be like him.  
  
A last tear. it fell on his lips.  
  
A last caress. my hand touched his face slowly.  
  
A last kiss. in his perfect lips that had captured his breath.  
  
-- "I love you Clow."  
  
Darkness began to surround me and the last thing that I could hear was the laughter of a little girl, with an aroma I knew by heart. The little girt had a wonderful scent of magic and sakuras.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
Hope you have liked my fic. ^^. I have always considered Clow-Yue couple as one of the sweetest one. And also, Yue is one of my favorite bishounen.  
  
I'm not an English talker, nor writer. Usually I translate my fics from Spanish, my mother language, to English, so if there are any Grammar and Spelling mistakes, please, let me know. But PLEASE, not flames. And review, onegai.  
  
For comments, criticism, lost bishounen, candies, or CLAMP movies, work, mangas, or ANYTHING about Clamp, PLEASE! To hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com, or at hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx  
  
JA NE  
  
XO  
  
Magician Kali. ^^ 


End file.
